The present invention relates to a house. The term "house" is used here to identify a living unit of any shape and for any application.
Construction industry erects houses with use of conventional materials and construction technique. One of the main problems is to erect houses with a very high speed, with low costs, and at the same time sufficient service life. Existing houses possess some disadvantages in the sence of the requirements which are mentioned hereinabove. In condition of increasing demand for housing throughout the world, the speed of construction and the cost of houses are of great importance. All known houses have walls, floors, ceilings etc which are connected with one another in a complicated way and always with use of special connecting and fastening elements. This increases the cost of manufacture and assembling of such houses and makes their erection rather difficult.